


Strawberry Fields

by HeatherNeverland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finally acts on his feelings, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNeverland/pseuds/HeatherNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes to his humanity rather well, actually. And smells like strawberries while he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was created while in the shower, because strawberries smell divine.

When Castiel became human, Dean and Sam decided that they should find a place; a sort of home base to go back to at the end of a hunt. They ended up finding one not far from Bobby’s; an abandoned old house that needed some fixing up but was just perfect for the three men. They bought it with the small amount of money they had, and with the help of Bobby, fixed it up, furnished it, and made it liveable. 

Castiel adapted to his life as a human better than anyone expected. Dean sometimes caught him looking up at the sky, with a sort of melancholy look on his face, but as time passed, it began happening less and less. Dean didn't want to admit it, but that fact made him happy, allowed him to breathe easier; he stopped thinking that it was his fault Cas was miserable, and starting thinking about Cas in other ways.

Dean didn't like grocery shopping, but Castiel was fascinated by it, so when it was time to do the shopping, Dean volunteered, and brought Cas with him. They were making their way through the produce aisle when Cas glanced up at him.

“Dean, I believe I need shampoo and conditioner.”

“Yeah, sure, okay, “ Dean scrunched up his forehead in slight confusion and looked around the grocery store. When he saw what he was looking for, he turned to Castiel and pointed. “Aisle 8 is where you’ll find all that stuff. Don’t get lost.”

“I was once an angel of the lord, Dean, I am not going to get lost in a super market,” Castiel huffed, and walked off towards the aisle.

He found Dean ten minutes later, in the frozen foods aisle, and dumped his shampoo and conditioner in the cart.

Dean smiled slightly. “Find what you were looking for, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Well, I'm glad you didn't get lost.” Dean barked out laughter at the look of annoyance spreading across Castiel’s face. “Sorry, sorry. We’re just about done, actually.”

They continued wandering the store until they had everything from their list, among other things, and then made their way to the checkout. Castiel placed everything on the counter while the cashier rang it all up. Dean was too busy watching the way Cas’ ass looked in his jeans that he didn't notice the cashier was done until she coughed.

Dean looked up, sheepish. “Uh, how much is it?”

“$120. 67, sir,” the cashier responding, smiling lightly at him.

Dean paid her, took the change, and then went to help Cas put everything in the bags. Once that was done, they grabbed up their groceries and made their way outside, to the car, to go home.

After dinner, Sam called out that he was going to the library to do some research, and that he’d be back later. Dean waved as he left, and wondered when Cas would be done his shower so that he could do the dishes.

As if on cue, the bathroom door swung open and Cas walked out, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants they’d bought for him when he first became human. He passed Dean on the way to the fridge, and Dean caught of whiff of something fruity.

“Cas, why do you smell like strawberries?”

Castiel turned and looked at Dean in confusion. “It is the shampoo and conditioner we bought, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly. “Cas, dude, you know that stuffs for girls, right?”

“I do not see how that matters, Dean. I picked it because I liked the way it smelled. That is how you pick things like that, is it not?”

When Dean was only a foot or so away from Cas, he stopped. He hadn't realized he’d been walking towards him. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just- I didn't expect it, is all.”

Castiel nodded, and turned away, back towards the fridge. He opened the door and bent down to search for something inside. Dean couldn't help but drag his eyes across the expanse of back in front of him, willing his fingers not to roam over every bit of skin they could reach. His eyes stopped when they reached Cas’ ass. Yeah, Dean thought, it was definitely a good idea to buy him those.

When his view suddenly moved, Dean jerked his eyes up, and met a pair of inquisitive blue ones. He could feel his blush moving up his neck, to the tips of his ears.

“Dean,” Castiel inquired, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left. It was rather endearing, and it pushed Dean over the edge

“Fuck it,” Dean stepped forward until there was only a couple of inches between their bodies, and raised his hand until it rested just below Cas’ ear. Cas’ eyes widened, and Dean closed the distance between them, ghosting his lips over the other man’s. Castiel gasped lightly, which gave Dean just enough opportunity to run his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip and into his mouth. He felt hands reach up and grasp his shoulders, and then the kiss was being returned with much enthusiasm. Dean moved forward, placing his other hand low on Cas’ back and pressing him against the kitchen counter.

They kissed until the had the break away for air, and Dean rested his head against Cas’ shoulder.

“I've been wanting to do that for awhile,” Dean mumbled, trying to get his breath back.

He felt Castiel chuckle underneath him. “Then what took you so long?”

Dean looked up, and grinned when he saw the small smile gracing Cas’ lips. “I have no idea. But I'm glad I did.”

Cas smiled wider and kissed Dean again. Their tongues wrestled for a few more minutes before Dean pulled away to nuzzle back into Cas’ neck.

“Not that I don’t enjoy this, but what are you doing Dean?”

Dean lifted his head slightly to look at the man in his arms. “ I'm smelling you. You smell like strawberries.” He buried his face in Cas’ neck again, and pulled him closer. “I like it.”

Castiel hadn't been human for very long, but he had learned quite a few things. One, Dean secretly loved to cuddle, but only when they were alone. He didn't want Sam thinking he was some sort of softy. Two, food and music were some of the more finer things in life, and he took great pleasure in them. And three, he was only ever allowed to smell like strawberries, because that’s what Dean liked best.


End file.
